


Off Duty

by Oft



Series: Stress Relief [2]
Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dyson receives some much needed tension relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Duty

The thoroughfare was on a major track through Argon, so naturally any vehicles going out had to cross the gate that Dyson and his squad now occupied. They had spent the last half microcycle stopping any automated vehicles, checking wayward programs, and generally being ‘busy’. Dyson wasn’t particularly pleased about being there, and being stuck with Tesler’s two busybody lieutenants. He knew full well that they were there to keep an eye on him as much as he was keeping an eye on Tesler, and the busywork of random patrol checks kept them out of his hair. Dyson himself kept back, a moody statue accented in red in the midst of the bustle of bodies going about their programmed duties. The other programs instinctively made a berth in their travel around the squad of blackguards, giving him a space where he wasn’t being elbowed or pushed by passing bodies.

Keeping track of all of them, especially individuals seeming intent on running, kept all his attention, but his dour expression only revealed that vehicle check was not the duty he was here for. Not even the gaggle of white suited programs passing behind him escaped his attention, but he had no time now for sirens. At least, not till an interface echo trailed between his shoulderblades, a single finger tracing the inner track of his dock telling him all he needed.

‘Lexe.’ He grumbled the name quietly enough that only the siren heard.

‘How did you know?’ She stepped into his peripheral vision, a streak of white and silver greys with a clear coat over it all, drops of rain trailing over its surface.

‘I am a security program. That’s my job … as you know.’ The sentence trailed as he drug the words out, turning to lock his eyes onto her face as he did so. His firm expression held for a moment before he let his brows soften along with a slight smile. ‘Why are you in Argon, anyways?’ He watched her own slight smile dance across dark lips before he turned his attention back to duty.

‘Sai sent me. I wasn’t sure I’d find you, but she did say look for the squad causing the biggest hold up.’ Dyson furrowed his brows, not finding the humor of the joke to his liking. She dared step a little closer. ‘And she figured you needed a little extra while you are stuck here. We miss you after all.’ Lexe stroked a hand along the backside of his arm, trailing down to his wrist. Dyson waited, letting her assuring touches go unanswered. She finally drew her hand back, fingers tapping against the back of her other hand as she drew them together in front of her.

‘This particular duty ends in a quarter microcycle. I have two more tours to complete, then… ’ He took a moment to look back at her, pausing to admire her skin, almost glossy fine in the light. ‘There’s a couplet charge station at the city center you can loiter at. I shouldn’t take more than a microcycle total.’ He let himself take her hands for a moment. ‘Answer to no one but me.’ She nodded, then smiled wide before turning to leave, following the crowd away from the checkpoint.

Dyson turned his attention back, eyeing the two lieutenants as they erupted into another bickering one-upsmanship contest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One microcycle later, and he was stripped down, locked in a single station cell facedown against the bench, legs splayed and wrists bound to the base of it as Lexe straddled herself across his buttocks, the single interface rod sunk deep within the both of them. She steadily struck him with a heavy short lash, making precision strikes to the heaviest of his circuit clusters, rocking her hips against him with every jerk and muscle clench she wrenched from him. With no gag in play, Dyson had to bite back the loudest of his cries, but enough groans and whimpers made it past to Lexe's delight, spurring her to jerk forward a little harder, to grind her hips a little wider. She reached back when there was pauses, dancing her finger circuits over Dyson's cock, letting him twitch and buck in response to the overstimulation. 

Occasionally the reverb of input bounced back through his sytem, catching her off guard enough, and Dyson enjoyed the gasps that erupted from her, always followed by a round of hard pistoning into him. Her fingers would find purchase over his shoulders, his hips, his back, gouging into his circuits till he cried out again, then she would lean over, lips and breasts stroking comfort over the pain. Inevitably, she overloaded first and pulled out, leaving him gasping at the abrupt loss of stimulation, the echoing ping of input empty of signal. 

Then fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling his head up and angling him to face towards the end of the bench, then she slid into place before him, hooking her thighs over his shoulders just so. There was barely enough room to readjust his head to accommodate the rod that jutted out, embraced between her lips.

'Take it out and clean me.' She was still shuddering from overload, barely staying online. Dyson admired that she was strong enough to fight the urge to reboot and quickly angled his mouth around the rod, sliding down, lodging it in place at the back of his throat before sliding back. He stalled, bobbing his head to fuck her with it, but only got two beats in before her hand was over his eyes, palm braced against his head. 'I didn't say you could play.' There was a shift to the pressure against his shoulders and his muscles clenched hard in response to the snap of pain across his back circuits. There was a pause, then she removed her hand from his head. He resumed his task of removing the rod, holding it tight in his mouth until she gave him the signal to drop it to the side. The rod was slow to slide out, but he coiled his tongue, pushing against the rod until it slipped away. Lexe watched approvingly, pausing to smile and stroke his face before moving her fingers to her core and spreading her lips.

'Get to work, glitch.' His brow twitched at the insult, but he gave no pause as he dove forward, lips and tongue swabbing and sucking at her, licks turning into strokes as deep as he could manage into her. When her thighs began to shudder from another impending overload, he pushed forward harder, sucking hard on every node and circuit interlink that traced her opening. She cried out as she came again, hands grasping at his hair and shoulders, pulling him roughly against her. 

Lexe's grip relented after a couple of millicycles, letting her body relax as Dyson continued to lick and kiss her skin, mouth roaming between her thighs until she sat up and released his bonds. Her weight kept him to the bench though, her hands tracing over dark purple circuits threading over his back, making him shudder from the locked out overstimulation.

'You can speak.' Lexe continued to trace the circular light of his dock, eliciting the lightest of moans from him.

'May I finish?' Dyson's hands were stroking up her calves, along the backs of her knees, fingers twitching from need for release.

'You may.' And she reached down, following the curve of Dyson's ass and swatting him once, twice before nudging him to raise his hips. He complied without a word, and her fingers swiftly unlocked the bands wrapped around the base of his cock. 

'Would you like me to do this, or do you want to show off for me?' Lexe sat up, giving Dyson leave to raise himself off the bench and stretch, hard cock jutting out proudly.

'I'll do whatever you ask.' The smirk that graced his mouth was more sincere than mocking, and Lexe paused to consider. With one hand she gently grasped his hard rod, fingers drifting over the surface. She nudged him to step closer, and she leaned in to rest her lips over the head of it, circuits bright from stimulation. Her tongue flicked forward, dragging along the underside then back, following it with a quick swab over the top before replying.

'Do what you will. I return control.' And she clamped her mouth over his cock, giving one hard suck, feeling his hand brace her into place as she began to pull off. 

'Stay still then.' Dyson's fingers stroked through her hair then came to cup her jaw, angling her to face him a little more as his pressed forward. He forced himself to keep his pace slow, as ready as he was to overload, watching her intently as she adjusted her lips over him, felt her tongue follow the tracks of circuit that marked him. Her hands found his hips, fingers playing lightly over the nodes there, subverting his need to slow down. Occasional bucks of his hips shoved forward, making her gasp around his girth, then swallow hard. The pauses between each event grew shorter, until he was holding her in place, roughly fucking her mouth. She bore no complaint, humming blissfully around him until the vox vibrations tripped him over, overload landing on him like a tank, and he doubled over her, bracing himself on her back as he came against the back of her throat. Each swallow she made drew a sharp moan from him, his tense muscles flexing as he continued to pump shallowly into her mouth until he was finished, and she made one final suck as she drew back, releasing his cock with an almost audible pop.

Dyson relaxed and moved to sit, straddling the bench as well, pulling Lexe's thighs over his. She draped her arms over his shoulders and pulled her weight back, pulling him on top of her as he let himself fall into reboot, wrapping her in a firm embrace as he did so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the foyer of Tesler's ship, he stood, enduring yet another round of lieutenant bickering as Tesler did his damnedest to keep his composure in Dyson's presence, but Dyson only offered a self-satisfied grin as Tesler clenched his jaw in aggrivation.


End file.
